The Kids Aren't That Great
by Strangler000
Summary: “Well, Aren’t they cheerful kids” “Dean, didn’t they seem a little off to you?” “Yeah, did you see how much black they were wearing?” Kevin and Emily's parents are killed, and Yellow Eyes is somehow involved. Ellen calls on Sam and Dean for help. Season 2
1. Chapter 1

A young red headed girl walked into the old Roadhouse, hiding behind her older brother. He was 21, only four years older than her 17 years. They both had pale skin, the girl's more so. The boy, unlike his sister, had brown hair that looked black in some light. They both shared the same blue/grey eyes and wore almost matching outfits. Both wore dark denim jeans and while the boy wore a black sweater, the girl wore a black shirt with a purple singlet underneath. She looked down at the floor as she walked, avoiding eye contact with the several gruff looking men in the room. Her brother stopped a few paces in, and she bumped into him. He glanced at her.

"Emmy, be careful." He whispered. She just looked back down and fiddled with her black painted nails. An older woman, in her late 30s to mid 40s, with blonde hair and wearing what seemed to be the 'in thing' round here, a plaid shirt, jeans and an undershirt, glanced up at them.

"You Emily and Kevin Laica?

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. That's us. You Ellen?"

The woman nodded. Emily glanced up at her, then back down to her boots. She followed her brother to the bar and sat down beside him. Kevin looked at her sadly.

"Emmy, you need to get more confident. You can't go around looking at your feet all the time."

Emily nodded and looked at her brother, straightening up. He nodded back. Ellen looked between the pair, and placed 2 bottles of coke on the counter.

"Here ya are. I'll give you a place to stay until you can work things out. Stay as long as you need."

"Thanks." Muttered Kevin, before taking a swig. Emily took her bottle into her hands and took a large sip.

* * *

The siblings sat there for an hour, maybe more, before the roadhouse emptied out. Just as Ellen went to lock the doors, two men walked in. The shorter one, was grumbling to himself, and the taller was laughing at him. Ellen said a prayer.

"'Bout time you boys got here! I've been watching these kid's for an hour waiting for you."

Kevin looked up at them. He placed a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder and stood up, walking over to Ellen.

"Ellen, if you don't mind, my sister's getting tired."

Ellen glanced back at him.

"Right. First I want you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester. They're gonna take care of you while I go visit Bobby, get this whole thing sorted out. Sam, Dean, this is Kevin. That over there is his sister, Emily."

Sam smiled and held his hand out to Kevin.

"Nice to meet you Kevin."

Kevin nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. "You too."

Kevin's eyes widened when he heard footsteps, and he turned to check on his sister. She was walking towards them.

"Emmy! What are you doing?"

Emily gave him a cold look, and stopped in front of Sam and Dean. She held out both hands for them to shake. Sam smiled at her, a little less than he had at Kevin, and shook her hand lightly. Dean rose and eyebrow and shook her hand as well. Kevin was standing there in shock. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him, and she complied, going one step further and hiding behind him again.

"Kevin and Emily flew over from Australia. I knew a friend of their father's, and he asked me to do a favour and look after them."

"What happened?" asked Dean, his curiosity sparked.

Ellen shook her head and looked down at the pair. Kevin had tensed visibly, his hands clenched tightly. His sister was trembling. Sam, ever the bleeding heart, looked at them sympathetically. Kevin calmed and looked at Ellen.

"Emily needs to sleep, soon."

Ellen nodded and led the siblings to their room. As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean let out a whistle.

"Well, aren't they cheerful kids."

"Dean, didn't they seem a little off to you?"

"Well, yeah, did you see how much black they were wearing?"

"No Dean, I mean…Emily, she didn't say a word to us. She didn't even look at anyone except her brother."

Dean shrugged and walked over to the bar.

"So, she's a little shy. Probably didn't want to stare at my good looks." Dean grinned at Sam, getting a beer from behind the bar. "Besides, they're both a little wrong in the head."

Sam sighed and joined his brother at the bar.

"Whatever dude. Just, don't drink too much."

Dean rolled his eyes, taking another sip from the warm beer.

"Alright, this is your room." Ellen opened the old wooden door and looked inside with a slight frown. The small single bed was a tint of grey, from a layer of dust that had formed. The desk next to the bed was just as bad, and the door on the cupboard underneath it was falling off. Ellen looked back at Kevin.

"Kevin, your room is just there." She said, pointing to a door a few steps down the hall. Kevin looked at Emily, who had moved into her room and was drawing in the dust. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at the several smiley face people who had scribbles in the middle of their torso. He frowned.

"Emmy, I'm just going to be next door, so if you need anything…bang on the wall and I'll come in. okay?"

Emily nodded and started working on a new picture. Kevin sighed and walked away.

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning, cuddled up in the dusty blankets. She looked confused, for a moment, and then remembered. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She glanced at the watch on her left wrist. Instead of looking at the time, she found herself examining the bright purple plastic, and remembering her 12th birthday, when her father had given it to her. She felt the tears again, and a knot formed in her throat. She wheezed, clutching at her heart in an attempt to stop the pain. She ripped the watch off and threw it at the door. She sniffed and stood up, forcing herself to calm down. She gasped and wrapped her arms around herself as a fresh wave of grief hit her and she fell to the floor. Her brother must have heard the thud, because he ran in seconds later, pulling on his sweater. His gaze softened when he found her sobbing, fighting the tears, and holding herself together. He walked over to her, his feet padding softly along the floor, and brought her into a warm hug. After she stopped crying, Kevin held her out in front of him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lips trembled.

"Come on, you need some breakfast. I think I smell bacon."

Emily nodded and followed her brother out.

When they came down stairs, there were only 5 people in the bar. Sam, Dean, Ellen and two others the siblings hadn't met yet. Kevin walked in front, head high and a hard look on his face, while Emily was in her usual position, behind him and head down, staring at her feet. Ellen looked up at them.

"Ah, good. I was about to come up and get you. We're having bacon and eggs for breakfast, want some?"

Kevin glanced at his sister and she glanced up at him.

"Yes please. She wants a big plate, if that's ok." He said, taking a seat at the end of the bar. Everyone else was at the other end. Ellen nodded and placed 2 plates in front of them, then put 4 at the other end for the others.

"You haven't met these 2, have you? This is my daughter, Jo, and that's Ash."

Kevin looked at them and nodded.

"I'm Kevin. That's my sister Emily."

Jo smiled warmly at the pair, and Ash walked over. Ellen watched him carefully.

"Hey there. Ellen doesn't introduce me very well; I'm the brains of this whole operation deal." Ash held out his hand in front of Emily. She glared at it. Kevin was also glaring, at Ash. Ash shrugged and sat next to Emily, putting a hand around her shoulders, and started yammering on about how great he was. Kevin stood up and walked over to Ash.

"Get your arm off of my sister."

Ash looked at Kevin for a second, and then removed his arm.

"Alright, alright. Keep cool."

He moved back over to Jo and the boys. Kevin looked at Emily.

"Emmy, you ok?"

Emily was trembling, eyes squeezed shut, but she nodded. Ellen piled some bacon onto each plate, putting extra on Emily's, then did another round with the eggs.

* * *

**Strangler - **First Chapter! Thanks for reading. I'm a slow writer but reviews speed me up, so if you want an update and you want it NOW, please review. If not, I'll get around to it eventually. Thanks again. Tips appreciated. Virtual Cookies for people who point out any errors that may have slipped past me.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was the first one finished breakfast, despite having more than everyone else. She had scarfed down the meal like she hadn't eaten in days. When she finished, she carried her plate to the sink and washed it carefully, getting each last crumb off, and then returned to her seat. She ran her hands through her tangled hair, brushing out the knots from the previous night. Kevin finished soon after her, and also cleared away his plate. The others were murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Kevin, instead of taking his seat, kept walking, and went outside, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stopped and looked at the doors for a few seconds, then went back to talking. Emily looked around for minute, unsure of what to do. Without her brother, she had no one to hide behind. She spotted a shooting game, pushed against the opposite wall, and felt a smile form on her lips. It was miniscule, but a smile nonetheless. She glanced at Ellen nervously, and then ran to the game. She pulled a coin out of her pocket and tried to put it in. She frowned as the coin went straight through the machine and popped out the change slot. She glanced at Ellen again. She walked over to the bar and put the coin down, where Ellen could see it, and walked back to the game. Ellen and Jo looked at the strange dollar coin with kangaroos bounding across its metal surface, and then at each other, puzzled. Emily fiddled with the wiring in the back of the machine for a few minutes, and then the game started up. The smile returned, and she started shooting at the digital bears on screen. Everyone turned around at the sound of the game. Ellen frowned.

"Poor kid, she hasn't said a word."

Dean looked at Sam, a look that said 'go on, puppy dog eyes.', and Sam sighed.

"I'll go talk to her."

Sam walked over to her and watched her hit almost every target.

"You're pretty good at that."

Emily glanced at him, and nodded.

"Well, Dean and I, we're gonna help take care of you for the next few weeks."

Emily nodded again. Sam bit his lip a little unsure.

"We lost our parents too…if you ever need anyone to talk to…"

The gun fell from Emily's hands and she leaned against the game as her legs went weak. The screen went black, and it turned off. Emily blinked away the tears, and then looked at Sam, a haunted look that he would be remembering for a while. Kevin walked back in, carrying 2 bags, and scanned the room. When he saw Sam by his sister, he ran over and put a protective arm around her.

"Come on, Emmy. I got you some clothes to wear."

Kevin guided Emily up the stairs and into her room, accidentally stepping on the watch when he went in. He looked down at it, and picked it up gingerly.

"Why'd you break the watch? Dad gave…oh…"

He sighed and put the watch in one of the bags. He'd try and fix it later, before Emily regretted throwing it away.

"Alright, I got you your clothes. Get changed, and you can have a shower tonight before you go to bed."

Emily nodded, and rolled her eyes. Even though it was annoying when he acted like a parent, she appreciated the effort he put into taking care of her. She knew it must be hard. Kevin smiled, ruffling her hair, and left the room, dropping one on the floor. Emily closed the door behind him and pulled the bag onto her bed. She rummaged through the bag, pulling out a simple green dress, and changed.

* * *

Emily walked back downstairs a while later, without her brother, hesitating at the top of the stairs. She walked down and found her brother sitting at the bar. She went and sat next to him.

"Emmy, I'm sorry."

Emily looked at Kevin, confused.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't…They'd still be here if it wasn't for me."

Emily stood up. She turned him around on his chair and gave him a hard look. He was bleary eyed, and smelt like alcohol. She scowled. He kept rambling about how everything was his fault, and how her life should have been different. She slapped him, hard. His head flew to the side. Sam and Dean, who had just walked in the front door, froze and stared, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Emily glanced at them, then at her brother who was looking at her in shock. She shook her head at him and started playing pool at one of the tables. She wasn't very good, but it passed the time. She didn't let Kevin try and pull her away, and she didn't say goodbye when Ellen and Jo left for Bobby's. She focused on the distraction of the game. It was what she needed.

Dean came over and leaned forward on the table as Emily went for a shot. She hit the balls, but they didn't go where she wanted them too. Dean shot her a charming smile, and to his surprise, she smiled back.

"You're not too good at this, are you?"

She smiled wider and shook her head. He chuckled and moved over to her.

"See, your problem is, you're holding the stick all wrong."

Emily took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

"Here let me show you." He took the stick from her hands and manoeuvred himself at the edge of the table. "See, just make sure you holding the stick gently. Don't force it. Aim….and…" He took a shot, getting 3 balls into their holes. "Shoot." He stepped back and leaned on the stick with a smug grin. Emily wasn't impressed. She snatched the stick back, and placed a note on the table. It was Australian money, but Dean figured he could exchange it later. Dean grinned wider and placed his own money on the table. Emily nodded and bent down, eye level with the top of the table. She moved around the table until she found something she approved of, and aimed. She pulled back and pushed forward gently, sending balls flying around the table. 3 of her balls followed Dean's into the appropriate holes. Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You little cheat."

She grinned, picked up the money in one sweep, and gave Dean a peck on the cheek. She plopped herself down on the bar, just as her brother walked in. She kept her eyes on the table and, when her brother sat beside her, glanced back at Dean. His face was sour for a moment. He approached them.

"So, Kev, how old are you kids?"

Emily looked at Kevin, hearing the rumble in his chest.

"I'm 21. Not a kid. She's …" He trailed off and looked at her, brow creased. "What's the date today?"

Dean scratched his cheek. "Erm the 13th of August. Why?"

The siblings looked at each other. Had time really passed that quickly? Emily trembled, and Dean thought he heard a whisper "18…"

Kevin leaned over and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"Happy Birthday Em." He murmured.

Emily glanced over at Dean awkwardly and pulled away from her brother. She looked at Kevin. Kevin understood and smirked a little, ruffling her hair.

"You're such an emotion-phobe."

Dean went around back to grab a couple of beers, recognising the tender moment between the siblings. When he came back Kevin and Emily were playing noughts and crosses on a piece of paper and Sam was walking down the stairs. Dean held up a beer to his brother, who took it as they both sat at the bar.

* * *

After a couple of pages of tied games, Emily threw her pen across the room in a huff, and Kevin chuckled at her. Glancing at the clock, he saw how late it was and put his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"You should go to bed."

Emily pouted but did as he suggested, and climbed up the stairs. Kevin looked at the brothers.

"I'm sorry we got dumped on you like this. I told them I could handle it, but I guess- "

"It's fine. We don't mind." Interrupted Sam.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Dean pushed a beer towards Kevin. He smiled his thanks.

"So…What happened to you guys?" Dean couldn't help it, he knew he shouldn't have asked but curiosity won out over courtesy.

Kevin took a long drink of his beer and then set it down, a distant look in his eye.

"I wasn't there for most of it. I had gone out, on a hunt." Kevin looked at the brothers. "Simple salt and burn job. Didn't take more than a day. I came back home, it was late and I expected everyone to be in bed, but there were lights on. The door had been smashed. I grabbed my gun and went inside. I knew something was wrong but…"

Kevin took another swig, like it would dull the memory. It didn't.

"They were in the Lounge room. Door was mostly closed but I could still see…" He looked at the two of them again, face stern. "You gotta understand, We come from a long line of hunters dating back to the settlers. It's in our blood. We're just born to fight." He looked back down.

"Emmy, she was bound to a chair, bruised up. She had been forced to watch while this…thing..." He paused and rubbed his eyes. "It was long gone when I got there. I was too late. Dad was all over the place, pieces of him. Mum…I didn't see her. Emmy was crying, I couldn't understand her when she tried to warn me while I untied her. Then there was this blood. I looked up and there she was, on the ceiling."

Sam and Dean visibly tensed.

"She burned up. The whole place burned down, nothing left behind. I grabbed Emily and we went to one of Dad's friends. And now we're here."

"Do you know what did it?" asked Sam, his voice soft.

"No."

* * *

**Strangler - **Second Chapter! Thanks for reading. I wonder if any of you picked up on a little something to do with Emily. If you didn't, don't fret, all will be revealed.

I'm a slow writer but reviews speed me up, so if you want an update and you want it NOW, please review. If not, I'll get around to it eventually. Thanks again. Tips appreciated. Virtual Cookies for people who point out any errors that may have slipped past me.

Oh! And I do not own Supernatural, it's characters or plot. I DO own Emily and Kevin. And the stairs in the Roadhouse, I think. After going through Supernatural again I think those stairs were a figment of my imagination...yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean were still awake after Kevin had joined his sister in the land of nod. When Ellen and Jo came back, long after midnight, they were both staring at Sam's lap top, the glow illuminating their concentrated faces. The girls paused to stare at them, and then just sighed and walked away. It was a hunter thing.

The hours that Sam and Dean put into looking for more information on the death of Emily and Kevin's parents came up with nothing. The small article on page whatever merely said that they had died in a house fire with unknown causes. Of course, they couldn't really expect much more.

"It does sound like Yellow Eyes, doesn't it?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded.

"Mum on the ceiling and everything. Only thing is there wasn't a baby, like his usual M.O."

Sam pressed his lips together and grunted in agreement, staring at the screen.

"Well I'm beat, so I'll hit the sack. Night Sammy."

Sam glanced up and smiled quickly.

"Yeah. Night."

* * *

In the morning everyone except Emily sat down stairs eating breakfast. Kevin regularly sent concerned looks towards the top of the stairs before deciding to investigate. As he walked toward Emily's room he could hear a kind of shuffling, like movement. He stopped in the doorway of the room and stared at his younger sister.

"Emily? Are you okay?"

Emily jumped, span around and stared at him with wide, red, teary eyes. Her hair was a mess, she had obviously been pulling at it, and she chewed at her lips nervously. She hesitantly nodded.

"Em…You don't look okay. Could we talk about this? Please? Just…Talk."

Emily blinked. Kevin looked scared, worried and distraught. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, looking away ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She murmured softly, her voice cracking.

Kevin felt a wave of relief. It was better than silence. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry. We'll sort everything out. It'll be okay." Kevin pushed her away so he could see her face and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Come on, you've gotta have some breakfast, then we gotta get everything together. We're going to another hunter's place. You remember Ellen and Jo went to see Bobby?"

Emily seemed to relax at the mention of leaving and nodded.

"We'll be staying with him for a bit. He'll help us figure something out."

Emily followed her brother downstairs and helped herself to a bowl of some high fibre cereal. While she ate, Kevin, Sam, Dean and Ellen talked things over.

"Demon? You really think a demon did this?" asked Kevin. He hadn't come across a demon before, but his father had. He knew they were bad news.

"Boys, this is can't just be a coincidence. If the demon did do this, it did it for a reason. I mean, the demon attacks a family without a 6 month old child and they just happen to come here?"

Sam and Dean frowned at thoughts of plans the Demon might have.

"You think…the demon wants Emily?" Kevin asked hesitantly, horrified at the idea.

"No!" Sam rushed. "No…well, not _just_ Emily anyway."

Kevin stared at Sam. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

* * *

Emily stood outside the roadhouse for the first time in two days, keeping her eyes on the horizon line while Kevin thanked Ellen and Jo for their hospitality. Dean was throwing their bag into the trunk of the car, a car that Kevin seemed very excited about. Emily didn't pretend to understand.

"Thank you again Ellen."

"Kevin, hurry up and get your butt in that car." Ellen scolded, although her smile broke through the tough act.

Jo hugged Kevin goodbye and Emily took note of the kiss she left on his cheek. Kevin smiled and walked over to his sister, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What?"

Emily shook her head at him. Then, the Impala roared to life and Sam waved them over as he prepared to sit in shot gun. Kevin rushed over, eager to see what the car could do, but Emily hesitated when she felt something dark over the horizon. She shook her head and followed her brother into the back seat of the car, feeling better in knowing they were going to leave whatever was coming behind them.

* * *

**Strangler - **This chapter took longer to put up than i wanted, and isn't as long as i'd like, but there it is. Thanks for reading. Tips appreciated. Virtual Cookies for people who point out any errors that may have slipped past me. Thank you to all the reviewers, reviews make me happy.

And I don't own the characters and settings of Supernatural. Except maybe the staircase in the roadhouse.


End file.
